legend force
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: my new team of rangers the legend force in need peoples oc's
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS LEGEND FORCE

this is my own team i need a red blue black green and gold rangers

my oc is the pink ranger

here is my Oc

name: zara wellham

color: pink

roll call: pink legend warrior ready for battle

appearance: pink top grey jumper and grey jeans

age:15

personality: usually happy but can be serious, is fun

Background: comes from a rich family and hates not being treated the same is the only girl in the group and sometimes feel uncomfortable around the guys but doesn't mind sometimes has a ex boyfriend who tries to get back with her but he cheated on her

So I hope people will enter the Ocs I will tell who who in a week if I have enough Ocs.

if I don't have enough Ocs I will add my own oc's


	2. the team

ok so now i have all the rangers done here they are

Name Zack Calvin

Color: Red

Roll Call: Red legend warrior Ready to Rock and Roll

Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, and a good watch

Age:17

Personality: Serious, a good leader, protects his team and family

Background: Comes from a family full of girls. Mom and his younger sisters. Plays quater back for the high school. Wants to be a police officer and FBI agent. Knows how to lead but sometimes questions himself. Know when to leave a fight and try again later but never wants to do that

Name: Jack Smith

Color: Green

RollCall: Green legend warrior ready to go

appearance: Green striped T shirt Brown vest and Dark blue grey Jeans/ light brown cargo shorts

Age: 15

Personality: Happy go lucky hyper and most times a bit nerdy

Background: comes from a family and has 2 younger brothers that are annoying did most of the work around the house.

name: Noah richardson

color: Black

roll call: Black legend warrior ready for duty!

appearance: 5'1',fair skin, He has short brown wavy hair,blue eyes, contacts or glasses, wears a black polo shirt, white jeans, black converse

age:15

personality: He is a very intelligent, friendly,and is often bullied at school. He is able to outrun the bullies because of his physique. He believes he is weak and is too scared to fight. He hates it when people try to get close to him because he is rich . But he is called mr. Genius by many people.

Background: He was born into a high class family with a dad as a ceo for a cell phone company and a mother that is a fasbion designer. He became a honor student. He has no friends and is a loner because he usually pushes people away. But being a power ranger will change that.

name: Blane willson

color: Blue

roll call: Black legend warrior ready to bring the peace!

appearance: 5'7',tan skin, black shaggy hair,hazel eyes,black shirt,black and green checkered hoodie,blue jeans, black vans

age:17

personality: He is laidback,jovial,and polite individual. He loves to have a good laugh. He is quite a popular guy. He likes to go with the flow. He loves helping others. He hates being bored and always tries to keep himself occupied.

Background: He grew up with with a single father and two brothers. He was a very social person as a kid and got along with everyone. He joined the school's swim team and is the mvp. People refer to him as . He works at the local cafe jamming out to his tunes.

name: shadow yuki

color: Gold

roll call: Gold legend warrior ready, bring it!

appearance: curly blonde hair, forest green eyes,5'3',peach skin complexion, gold sleeveless hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans, black hightops,gold headphones around his neck.

age:15

personality: he is a energetic guy, he never

backs down from a challenge. He pushes him

self over the limit in order to reach his goal. He

always keeps promises . He cares deeply for

his loved hates it when people bully

others for there enjoyment. He is the school's biggest troublemaker.

Background: He was born an orphan. He was soon adopted by a martial artist. From his early age he was a little trouble maker and still is. He soon became interested in music and plays the acoustic guitar then moved up to electric guitar. He soon became good enough to make live performances at the local cafe. He usually end up getting into fights with the school bullies. But he is always searching for a source of adventure in his life.

name: zara wellham

color: pink

roll call: pink legend warrior ready for battle

appearance: pink top grey jumper and grey jeans

age:15

personality: usually happy but can be serious, is fun

**Background: comes from a rich family and hates not being treated the same is the only girl in the group and sometimes feel uncomfortable around the guys but doesn't mind sometimes has a ex boyfriend who tries to get back with her but he cheated on her work's in the local cafe as a waitress**


	3. the misunderstanding

power rangers legend force a team of tenagers chosen my the master masato it was made up of 6 people zack noah jack blane shadow and zara

it was a normal saturday for the legend rangers zack noah jack and shadow were playing football in the base which was located in the forest however blane and zara were at there jobs zach was playing his guitar while zara was cleaning tables blane was playing her song called how do you sleep by jesse mccartney she couldn't help but sing her hand slipped and a milkshake spilt all

over this angry looking man beside her"you idiot look what you did"he said"i'm sorry i"she said but he chucked steaming hot tea at her"ah"she said people stared at them some boys started to laugh at her blane stopped and placed his guitar down and walked over to them"are you ok"he said to her the manager came over and sent the customer away"take the rest of the day off"he

said"no i'm just going to change then i'll be back"she said as she walked out went home and changed she was walking back when she was ambushed by the montako general and his henchmen called mono's they started to attack her and sent her to the ground pain filling every crevice of her body she got up as they slashed her she brought out her morpher"LEGEND

RACE TIME TO FIGHT"she morphed"pink legend warrior ready to battle"she said as she charged forward bringing out her sword slashing and destroyed all the mono's until she got to the general that's when the others arrived"ZARA"they yelled"my turn"she said as she ran forward slashing he slashed her and sent a beam at the boys it hit there feet and they were stuck to the

floor zara rolled on the floor and demorphed he knelt and placed his sword to her neck but instead he pinned her down and placed it on her forehead above her right eyebrow and pulled his blade across cutting into her head she tried to push him off but couldn't but someone punched him in the back of the back he got off zara and left zara got up and placed her hand where she

was cut the boy who rescued her walked up to her she tried to focus on him the others could move now they walked up to them as zara focused on the boy when she made out the boy's face she lifted her fist and smashed it across his face as she stepped back"i didn't do anything yet"he said"yeah yet"she said he ran off and zara collapsed when she woke up a hour later she

had a couple of bandages on her head and was in the medical room of the base"i need to get back to work"she said and left then the others came in just after her and saw her missing"she said she would go back to work and i'm on break"blane said they ran to the shop to see zara carrying 3 or 4 plates on her hands and arms"waiter"people yelled"just coming"she yelled

and gave the food to people"WAITER"they screamed she clenched her eyes in pain her head hurt like mad she walked up to the group it was the boy and his mates all boys she placed a hand where the bandage was"what do you want to order"she said she took the boy's order then went to the last boy"i want a large fries a large coke and a side of you"he pulled her to sit on his

lap"let me go"she said he had a good grip on her"let me GO"she said as she elbow's the guy in the chin he fell to the floor she stumbled up breathing heavily he stood up"you're worse than him"she pointed to the boy from earlier he looked angry at her people stared as he swung a punch at her that she ducked jabbed him in the chest and took him to the floor in a second"leave

me alone"she said with her arm on his throat she got up and grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ground and shoved him back in his seat"get someone else to serve you"she said as she chucked the notepad on the table and closed her eyes the boys got up and tried to hurt her she ducked and jabbed and they all ended up on the floor and she still had her eyes closed a waiter

next to her tripped she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up then opened her eyes"i'm going" she said as she made sure to step on the guy's bodies they got up after that she went out thru the back and started to feel dizzy she walked passed the corner and bumped into someone who was doing the same as her they looked and they were like twins the same clothes same look

and the same wound"hey pink ranger"she said and picked up zara and pushed her forward and the imposter ran and fake tripped the others went and saw them zara pinned the other one "you're a montako"zara said and got pushed off her and zara's morpher fell the other got it"zara"they said the girls turned and saw the others the girl ran to them"guys that girl she's a

montanko they used my blood to create a copy of me"she said zara stood there with her arms crossed looking at them"what is the most common thing zara would do if someone was in danger"zack said"i would sacrifice myself for the greater good"the other one said"i would help those in need"zara said they asked a pile of questions"what would zara commonly say"shadow

said"i love you guys"the other said zara stepped up"slurrrp i just ate this boy's liver you want some"zara said"well that make's it 5-3 this one is our zara"jack said and pulled the copy to there side"fine whatever i'll just go back to the base before i fait"zara said as she ran off when night fell they were all in the base in there bed's the other girl in zara's bed shadow woke up from noise he

walked into the living room"yeah"he turned around and started at zara who was sitting at the table he started to attack her that woke up the others except the girl who was nowhere to be found the other boys came down and helped shadow zara stood up and saw jack she ran and hugged him he was pushing her off they shoved her to the floor her head started to bleed again

she ran far away from the base in the morning the girl no where the boy's went to the monitor and looked up zara she was in her room with her cousin"don't you ever sleep"she said "sometimes"he said"am i human"she said turning in her chair to look at him"you're always human why"he said"my team think's i'm a montako"she said"well there idiots"he said and left

"idiots idiots yes"she stood up"you can't destroy a human you only kill it so if i destroy her then done"she left 10 minutes later the alarm went the boy's raced to where both girls were fighting the other pinned zara to the floor she yanked her up and blasted her away the wind blew both of the girl's bandages away the other had no wound and zara did the montako threw zara's

****morpher into the puddle away from them when zara fainted again she woke to find everyone staring at her they all apologized to her


	4. stuck together

it was a week after the incident happened zach noah jack and blane came in from playing football"hey i'm going to check on zara"shadow said as he climbed the stairs the others could hear thump's coming from zara's room shadow and zara were playing just dance 4 after the extreme version of moves like jagger they fell back onto zara's bed but she hit her head on the

corner of a shelf"AHHHHHH"they heard her scream"what are they doing"matso said they all looked at eachother"no they wouldn't do it would they"zack said"ZARA SHADOW COME HERE" matso shouted"quick"they heard"its stuck"shadow said they could hear the 2"pull it out"she said "54"matso yelled they hered bang's and them falloing down the stairs shadow fell on top of her

there faces sweaty and so close he leaned in"get up you 2"blane said shadow got up zara stayed on the floor"what were you 2 doing"noah said"why"shadow said"well we heard banging and screaming and you yelling its stuck pull it out"jack said"err you guy's have sick minds we don't like eachother like that"zara said as she stood up"shadow can you help me home i think i

have a concussion"she reached for his hand and he pulled her up he looked at the back of her head"come on then that's swelling up michal's not going to like this"shadow said as he helped her out the room the boy's just laughed shadow and zara wade it as far as the field before she fell onto the floor he looked at her head but they got blasted back they looked up to see sorrow

the second in command general of the montako walk towards them"ready"zara said LEGEND RACE TIME TO FIGHT"meet magnetron you 2 will never be separated again"sorrow said as the monster pointed his magnet hand at them and a beam hit both of them in the chest and the monster disappeared they de morphed and found them holding hands"let go of me"he said she

pulled but couldn't"he stuck uss together where is the others"she said"i don't know"he said and put his shoulder to her's there hand's became unstuck"so any part 's of our body's can touch"he said and held her hand again"come on i've got the perfect joke"he said and ran dragging her along with him they came back to the base"hey guy's?"blane said"i thought you didn't like

eachother like that"zach said"no we're the perfect couple"shadow said"EH?"everyone including zara said"just joking it was magnetron he's put us like this until we destroy him"shadow said they went off and did there regular stuff zara and shadow were fine it was 3 days later the others walked up to them both"you guys stink"matso said"you need to take a bath"noah said"we have

taken the liberty of adding all of the spray's so you take a proper bath"blane said as they pushed them into the bathroom where a nice warm bath was they shut the door behind them"why"he said"do they have to make it more awkward"zara said"lets not make a fuss get in then out"he said they took there shoes and socks off then touched there ankles as they took off there shirt

and trouser and stepped into the bath not looking at eachother"do you want to talk"he said"what like about ourselves"she said"yeah"he said"ok then i was born in britain and came here to pursue my career in martial arts and have a 8th dan black belt and my parents have yet to know about me being a legend ranger but michael does tho"she said"wow you have everything i wish my

boring life was like yours"he said"come on i want to know about your life"she said"well i was born in britain and grew up in america i'm a 5th dan black belt and i have been teached by some cool people you don't know"he said"i bet i'll know them"she said"jason david frank"he said"no way"she turned to face him"he is it like the best of the best"she said"chuck norris"he said"i am so jealous

of you now"she said"zara"he said and covered his eye's she looked down and then turned away from him"kill me now"she said"i'm so sorry shadow i didn't notice what did you see"she said "i saw nothing"he said"what did you see"she said"i saw you know"he said"It wasn't your fault. It was mine." She turned her head to look forward again, facing the wall, still feeling embarrassed

but even more so upset with herself."Yeah, but I shouldn't have…"he said"No, it was just me being careless about my naked, small-breasted body…" she said"i wouldn't call them small"he said she sighed"lets change the subject"he said as they washed"so what..."he said"YOU GUY'S HAVE SOAKED FOR LONG ENOUGH GET OUT"they both laughed and got out and dressed

after that zara's phone rang"zara you're parent's have returned from england saying they have the perfect person for you to marry"michael said the others walked into the room"i'll be there in a minute and tell them i'm bringing my boyfriend with me he's staying for dinner"zara said and the other boy's and matso stared at her"you have a boyfriend"he said"yes i do buy"she said then

****looked at the others and laughed then turned to shadow"come on you're going to meet my parent's"she said as she dragged him out the house and to her house they sat on the sofa talking shadow's phone went off the text read


	5. unstuck and dogs

"destroyed the monster" he smiled"i'm just going to the toilet"zara said as she stood up she was surprised that they were apart when she left her

parent's leaned forward"what do you love about my daughter"father said"i love that she's a great fighter and is not afraid to show her opinion and that she is really kind and puts people before herself"shadow said"if you hurt her or make her cry you will know it"he said as zara came back down and sat next to shadow"hey babe"shadow said as he put his arm over her shoulder and

kissed her cheek the boy's who were spying on them from the monitor just laughed zara leaned her head on his shoulder"so what have you been doing lately zara"her mother said zara sat forward"i'm a legend ranger"she said"are you both"her father said zara and shadow nodded"i'm pink"she said"and i'm gold"shadow said"where are the others"they said"the other rangers are

currently in the computer room spying on us from the monitor"zara said shadow fake looked at his watch"it's getting late i need to go"he said as he stood up"i'm gonna stay here for the night i'll be over at the base in the morning"zara said as she opened the door and they both stepped out the door and hugged"thank you"she whispered her parent's watch from the window"for what"he

whispered"for pretending to be my boyfriend"she whispered he kissed her lips she returned it then he pulled apart"who said that"he said"said what"she said"that i was pretending"he said as he gave her one last kiss then walked down the road"see ya beautiful"he said as he ran off zara just stood there dumbfounded her dog ran outside so she spent time playing with him shadow

got to the base"don't ask"he said as he went into the computer room they were still watching zara"ZARA TIME FOR YOUR EXERCISE"zara sighed as she took her dog inside and went and trained in her room"did he really mean that i'll ask him tomorrow"she said just as she stopped to sleep they all woke up in the morning zara and her parent's were having a very formal breakfast

when the door went michael brung in shadow who had a bouquet of pink flowers and gave them to zara who was blushing he sat down at the table and kissed zara when his morpher went off"hello ok we're on our way"he said"let's go"he said"sorry"zara said as she raced out the door they defeated the monster easily zara was recovering from her punch to the stomach she was

coughing when she recovered she saw her parent's walking to them when someone drop kicked her face she rolled away with a nosebleed and a red foot mark on her face"zara"shadow said "this is my fight leave it to me"she said shadow dropped his arms and stepped back the boy who was zara's ex ran at her she grabbed his throat and threw him to the floor he kicked her away

from him they both got up"don't you get it i don't want to get back together with you i hate you"zara said to him"i know i see you have a new boyfriend allready turning into a slag are you"he said"YOU BASTARD"zara yelled as she kicked him in the crotch and rugby tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face he just laughed as zara got up"prepare for pain"she

said as she kicked him in the rib's he got up laughed and ran off zara had blood on her face she turned to the others she wiped her nose for her phone to ring"zara help montako's raiding the house looking for you wait help"he said the phone cut out"michal"she whispered as she turned her head"zara what's wrong"her father said"its all my fault they are raiding the house looking for

me michal's in danger"she roared at them and took off running to the house the door was barricaded the others were running after her they could see fire in the window's a fire truck pulled up and zara morphed and tried to kick the door down"we need you to move"the man said"NO" zara yelled at him as she got the door open she ran in fire blazing the place"MICHAL"she yelled

she found him in his room she brought him to the others then she stopped"alfie"she ran back in"ALFIE ALFIE COME HERE BUDDY"she yelled running through the house she found her puppy locked in her room she opened the door to find the dog on her bed not moving and his paw was bleeding"no alfie"she said as she picked the puppy up and the door locked she tried to

pry it open she demorphed coughing she dragged the sheet off her bed and wrapped the puppy in it and opened the black window everyone from the street was outside she leaned out the care thing on the truck was stuck she tried to climb back in but she slipped and grabbed onto the pole and pulled herself back up looking for somthing she opened a bag and placed a teddy bear and a

relatively small box in it she was really coughing now the smoke filling her lungs she managed to break her door down she ran to her parent's room placed a few more things in the bag then grabbed somthing of michal's and ran down the stairs but the fire was too big to get passed police car's were now outside she couldn't get to the front door so she went back up with the bag

on her back and alfie in one hand she made in into the living room people were shouting her name she was breathing heavily now the smoke clouding her sight she picked up 2 thing's from the ground a ball a full rubber dog's ball and a pillow alfie's fave she grabbed the ball and threw it and the ball smashed the window leaving a escape route she climbed onto the window ledge

and everyone saw her covered in burn's and black smoke she took one last look at the house she saw a gold necklace on the table she picked it up and placed in in the bag then she jumped out the ambulance people surrounded her"i'm ok"zara said"I'M OK"she shouted so the people would step back she looked at alfie in her hand's and took off running again to the base where

****she could treat him


End file.
